The fall from grace
by lieutenant general insaneo
Summary: When a major general in a war for peace is sent to M.E. will she be able to get back, or will she find something or someone to keep her there?
1. chapter one

Okay disclaimer: I OWN LORD OF THE RINGS NOT AND I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF FIGHTING IN SPACE AND ALL THAT JUNK I GOT IT FROM ONE OF MY FAV ANIME SHOWS, WHICH I BET YOU GUESSED RIGHT I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER. DON'T SUE I'M VERY POOR ACUTALLY AS OF RIGHT NOW I OWE MY MOTHER MONEY SO IF YOU SUE YOU WILL HAVE TO GET IN LINE FOR MY CASH CUZ I HAVE NONE!  
  
As a part of the NADO peace association General Nataku fought hard against the war driven forces of the SSRA. Every morning she woke up at five thirty and went to the main control room. General LaSalle Nataku was by far the best MS fighter ever seen she could maneuver any MS that was put in front of her and she never crumbled under pressure, plus her talent for keeping a straight face under any circumstance and ability to take any torture awarded her all due respect from any she commanded.  
  
The Beetle Bailey alarm clock went off on the nightstand next to the general's bed. She slammed down hard on the clock with such force it broke.  
  
"Damn not another one!" she wined, as she looked wreck that was on her nightstand.  
  
"General Nataku, General Nataku, your presence is needed on the floor ma'am," came the level voice of Lieutenant Ika from the intercom next to the door.  
  
"Roger that Lieutenant I'll be right there." She walked over to the closet and slipped on her military uniform and stepped out the sliding entrance door. She had been living on the colonies as long as she could remember and had become accustom to the habitat of living in space.  
  
"Lieutenant Ika would you please inform me on why I was needed on the floor immediately?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking you would have wanted to be here when General Haze gets here."  
  
"What is General Haze doing here he is supposed to be located in L05, not L01." LaSalle had hated General Haze ever since they broke up many years ago when they were just soldiers. "Well if he's coming here then we will just have to give him a warm welcome now won't we," she said slyly. "Lieutenant ready Commato and tell the troops to ready their stations we will welcome General Haze with a little fire works."  
  
"General, do you think this is reasonable?"  
  
"Lieutenant did you not hear my orders now hop to, or I will hold you in content," the general hissed.  
  
"Yes ma'am," saluted Lieutenant Ika before she dashed off.  
  
In matter of moments the arriving party of General Haze was in sight and General Nataku gave the strict order to open fire. At first many held back knowing they either followed orders and risk treason by General Haze, or disobey orders and risk treason by General Nataku. After much consideration the troops open fire knowing anything treason by General Haze would be like paradise compared to treason by General Nataku. To LaSalle's dislike the party reached L01 and she would have to face Tria Haze in person now.  
  
"Dear, dear LaSalle what a warm welcome I get when I come to visit," voiced General Haze as he walked into the control room.  
  
"If I had my way Tria you would be dead right now," she spat.  
  
"Harsh, now is that anyway to treat you ex?"  
  
"In my opinion I treat you to fairly." Both talked casually, like a conversation on any ordinary day.  
  
"Now, now I just came here to check up on you and see how you were doing."  
  
"Really this would have anything to do with the fact that we are both in nomination for the position of head of NADO now is there. I mean if you got rid of me then you would get the position wouldn't you? Yes, yes I think so."  
  
"I'm hurt you would actually think I would do something so cruel? Well actually you're right I would so bye, bye love see you in the after life." With that he hit her other the head with the back of his laser gun and then brought forth a man in rags.  
  
"Okay old man do your voodoo and get rid of her, put her is some odd dimension."  
  
"Y-yes s-sir w-will d-do," stuttered the bent man. Soon he stated to chant an ancient language and a blue aura engulfed LaSalle. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
"Lieutenant you have just been promoted to General of L01 do the position proud."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
LaSalle woke up in a dense forest with wild sounds all around her. She was a bit scared, she had never come in contact with such dense, dark woods, or heard such monstrous sounds, but she keep all emotions hidden and face what ever was out there.  
  
"Who's there!" she called. "I know someone is there I can sense you show yourself or I will shoot!"  
  
Out from behind a tree on her left emerged three men, what there intentions were LaSalle could not figure out but she tensed up slightly.  
  
  
  
A/N: hello this is my 2nd attempt at a LOTR fic, but as you noticed we haven't gotton to the LOTR part or met Legolas, but no fear all will play in sooner or later just wait. Okay review if you like the story and I'll write more ((I promise on my Godsmack shirt I swear I will write more muse or no muse!!)) okay so please review and thanks in advance. ^_^  
  
Lieutenant General Insaneo over and out ::salute:: 


	2. chapter two

A/N: thank you to all who review and yes this is a little cross between Gundam Wing and Lord of the Rings. Oh yes and I know some of my spelling is well lets just say I won't be in any spelling bees any time soon.  
  
  
  
Out from behind a tree on her left emerged three men, what there intentions were LaSalle could not figure out but she tensed up slightly. When the first man started to advance General LaSalle reached for the gun, which was on her thigh, and aimed it at the man who she suspected to be the leader. He had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes that she could have gotten lost in, had the situation been any different. Then with out her knowing it the other two companions had bows fixed on her head.  
  
'Damn that was fast I didn't even see them move! Hmm I wonder if that means I'm in trouble yet?……..Nope!' she thought.  
  
"Put down your childish play toys or baby blue here a little metal in his head," she said it so coolly that the others obeyed readily. "Good now tell me where the hell I am so I know how to get back to L01."  
  
"My lady you are in Mirkwood and unfortunately I have never heard of L01 and I have travel far in this world," spoke the blonde man with a heavy accent, but what the accent was LaSalle could not tell and she knew almost every known language. The general had two unusual talents one was the ability to hear any language or instrument and instantly know how to play the instrument or speak the language, her other talent was she was immortal, her mother has been a spirit and thus she could live forever, although this talent had not been yet discovered for LaSalle was only twenty years-old.  
  
'Mirkwood, Mirkwood now why does that name sound so familiar? Was it a continent on Earth? Ha no I don't think so, and I know it isn't a colony. Ah where did I hear that name before argh this is going to drive me crazy, oh well.' She thought a lot seeing as she always had some time to herself to think during the days.  
  
"Okay let me get this straight, I'm in Mirkwood and you, baby blue, have never heard of L01 yet you've travel the whole of this world?"  
  
"Yes that would correct."  
  
"Good and here I was thinking I was delusional."  
  
"No as far as I know you are completely sane."  
  
"Actually I'm far from it, but that's not the point. Crap where in all that is sane am I?"  
  
"Middle Earth, my lady."  
  
"Oh bad title, right my name is General LaSalle Nataku, and you are?"  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and this is Eros and Gerwith, two of my guards." As he said their name Legolas' two lackeys bowed, at this she rolled her eyes, and almost burst with laughter. "General LaSalle are you alright?"  
  
"Me…fine…I…think…so…yes…hold…on…just…a…moment…must…stop….laughing," she said between laughs. She took a deep breath and gained control of her self again. "*ahem* yeah, I'm fine just a little spacey. So baby blue you're a prince I thought so. Well if you don't min the intrusion, but I think it might be best for me to stay somewhere until I find a way to get back to my home and kill that bastard, Tria."  
  
"Yes you may stay at the place al long as you need, if you tell me why I you desperately want to kill this Tria fellow?"  
  
"Why do I want o kill him? I think the question is why don't I want to kill him which would be a shorter list, but since you asked I will tell. Lets see I hate Tria because he A. is a jerk and dumped me when we were still soldiers for a bar wench and also sold me out as a perpetrator who broke half of the codes for training, which I was found innocent on mind you. B. He tried to get back at me for showing him up in the field, just so you know I can bet anyone man or woman at hand to hand combat and at weapons combat so don't ever try to fight me, this Tria learned the hard way. And C. because he knocked me out sent me here, and all for a stupid promotion. I was going to win the promo because I'm the best general on the force and everything and he just couldn't handle being beaten by a girl and his ex at that. Sorry I must really be boring you huh?" By now they had started to walk back to the palace, and while she was in her little speak she hadn't noticed that they were only minuets away.  
  
"No, I find your story very interesting. I am surprised that a woman is even a general."  
  
"Now baby blue you aren't going byest on me now are you? Cause I mean a women can do anything a man can do if not better."  
  
"No, I did not mean it like that I just-."  
  
"Don't worry its okay your from different place than me you probably have different beliefs. Hey are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes we are here. Eros, Gerwith go tell father we are back and that we found nothing on patrol to be worried about. Also inform him we have a guest and that I will be showing her around for a while."  
  
"Yes your highness," with that the two lackeys left. Then Legolas and LaSalle walked off too, only they were heading in a different direction.  
  
"-and this is the south garden," said Legolas as they continued on their tour. She had her arm in his, how I got there she didn't quite know yet but it felt natural, like she was always meant to be there, with him. Then a servant can down the marble steps in front of them.  
  
"Your highness," the man spoke with a bow. "Your father wishes to tell you that tonight is a banquet in honor of our guest and that you should begin to get ready, as the feast shall begin in an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you we will be on out way." With this the servant left and Legolas guided LaSalle to a room close to his own. "You can have this room until you are able to get back to your own world."  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it." Both walked into their rooms and got dressed. As the banquet was a bought to begin Legolas stood at LaSalle's doorway waiting for her to come out, he soon began to pace. When the door opened Legolas' mouth dropped.  
  
  
  
A/N: hahahahaha another cliffhanger! Man are cliffys fun to write! Anyway like I said my spelling is probably not the best and probably not the second best or anywhere near good but sue me. Actually don't cuz I'm broke and have no money. Well please review I would luv to know what you think! And I told you Legolas would show up tehe! ^_^  
  
Lieutenant General Insaneo over and out ::salute:: 


	3. chapter three

A/N: I thank everyone who reviews I think that that is the greatest thing in the world, plus I get to boast about it to my sis so review!!! Anyway constructive criticism is always welcomed and all flames will be used to burn britney spears memberabilia ((aka junk!)). Now on donnahotey to the windmills we go and the fics in the air!!!!  
  
As LaSalle stepped out of her room Legolas gasped and let his mouth drop open slightly. She was a vision of beauty; her midnight black hair was for once out of its usual cornrows and trailed down her back, bringing out the silver in her emerald green eyes. She wore a long flowing black dress that was corset-like at the top and loose at the bottom, a large slight went up the front to the middle of her thighs, the only weird thing was that she was not wearing any shoes.  
  
"Would you please stop gapping and show me to the dinning hall? I'm famished!" he just stood there staring. She started to laugh. "Its rude to stare, especially to thin air!" she called from half way down the hall. When he finally realized she had left with out her, he ran to catch up.  
  
"You are lovely."  
  
"Thanks baby blue you don't look half bad yourself," she said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you, but I have one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why would I shoot you?"  
  
"Ha, ha no it a figure of speech it means ask away."  
  
"Yes then why do you not wear any shoes?"  
  
"Because my combat boots would look just awful in this dress and plus I just didn't fell like wearing any," she shrugged.  
  
"Very interesting, but once again your speech has lead you straight to your destination."  
  
"Wow how lucky am I?"  
  
"Very. Shall I escort you in general?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." She took his arm and the entered the large dining hall.  
  
The room was elaborately decorated with banner and lights and food was set out on the table in the front. As they entered all eyes turn on them and gave a cheer. This took LaSalle by surprise at first but Legolas explained it was common for everyone to greet him in such a fashion. During the night they feasted and made merriment, then at around eleven thirty the king made a short announcement and then the dancing began.  
  
"General may I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure, but I warn you I am not as graceful as you may think, save only in battle."  
  
"Then imagine you are in a battle."  
  
"No baby blue then you might end up dead."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah I always kill in battle plus, blue, I can't dance."  
  
"Tis okay just follow my lead." He swept her off her feet and led her to the dance floor. "Just relax," he whispered.  
  
"I make a fool of myself and your dead," she whispered back in the same tone.  
  
They danced for most of the evening and then made their way to the garden on the south side off the palace. When they arrived LaSalle noticed that the garden illuminated like a thousand tiny stars were embedded in the plant life itself. As she stepped into the garden Legolas thought he was beholding an angel, again he got the dazed look he had when she had emerged from her room.  
  
"Baby blue? BABY BLUE!!" this brought Legolas from his reverie and he looked over at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dear baby blue you had that strange distant look again are you feeling okay? I think you might need to see a medic."  
  
"No I am fine," he reassured her.  
  
"Okay but hey if you faint don't blame me for saying I told you so." She picked up a silver rose and held it between her fingers. "Its beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Have you never seen a rose?"  
  
"No I have barely seen a flower," she whispered, she seemed unchanged not even her face gave away any emotion at all.  
  
"How can you never have seen a flower?"  
  
"I live during a war; a hard war. Not many live; many go without sons or daughters, children go without mother or fathers. It's very hard for people to live during this time. I'm a general for an organization call NADO, we work for the peace of all."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to bring up such a tragic thought."  
  
"It's okay I never talked about this to anyone before, yet somehow I feel close to you, like I can share anything with you. HA! I must sound like a fool."  
  
"No you don't go on."  
  
"Okay, lets see I'm twenty five years-old, I lost both my parents to the war when I was five or six, I took up arms shortly after that. I joined the NADO organization when I six or seven," she said everything with a straight face not even the slightest hint of a tear in her eye. "Sorry my memory isn't very good all I know was I was young and life was hard. I've been in NADO ever since. Story end I never really saw anything as gorgeous as this place I wish I could stay here forever."  
  
"I see no reason why you can't."  
  
"Just trust me I do have to go back, sorry baby blue."  
  
"Yes, well it is getting late we should head to our rooms now."  
  
"Yeah lead the way Mo-cap-titan." Legolas lead the way to the rooms. After he said good night to LaSalle he went on to his room for sleep.  
  
The next morning at around six o'clock Legolas heard a loud scream, coming from the direction of the sleeping quarters, which is quiet loud as the sleeping quarters are on the other side of the palace from the dining room where Legolas was having breakfast.  
  
A/N: hahahahaha another cliffy!! I like cliffys they make you continue reading and review ((which you should!!)). Next bit on the agenda I'm sorry but I have been restricted to only very few hours on the pc a day so the new chaps might take a while to update but have no fear I plan on adding a new ch. everyday 


	4. chapter four

A/N: Again just so you know I own diddley squat. Okay now that that is settled let me thank all who review I greatly ((emphasis on greatly)) appreciate it. Now on ward and to the story!  
  
  
  
Legolas ran down the halls to the source of the cries. When he got to the room in which the screaming was coming from and opened the door he almost fell over from laughing. Inside was an extremely angry LaSalle and a poor servant just trying to do their job.  
  
"OUT! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!! WHAT KIND OF MORON ARE YOU?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!?! NO THEN LET ME TELL YOU IT SIX IN THE BLOODY MORNING!! GET OUT!!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha…. General take it easy please," he spoke calmly.  
  
"Me. ME! take it easy? Never its six, SIX in the morning what ever happened to me on vaca and I need my rest? And what are they doing in here with out me awake anyway?"  
  
"They are told to come at this time every morning to a guests room. It is common for people to get up at six."  
  
"Well let me tell you something. I do not get up at six when on vaca I get up at twelve. Do you have any problems with that? And if you do I don't care I WANT MY SLEEP!"  
  
"You are an unusual one LaSalle but if you wish to sleep your day away than so be it." With that he turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned back around and said, "Oh yes if you want breakfast it is only served at six to seven so I would hurry up if you want something to eat." Legolas exited the room laughing to himself.  
  
After breakfast, in which General Nataku had reluctantly went to, Legolas had persuaded her to go on a ride through the forest.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the heart of Mirkwood."  
  
"Ah is that right," she rambled aimlessly. She had an amazed look on her face as she looked at her surroundings. "This place is amazing."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Hey baby blue you haven't told me of your past yet. I mean you know all of mine."  
  
"That is because it would take a very long time to say everything, I am 2390 years-old."  
  
"Is that true? Well than give me the highlight; the most memorial."  
  
"Alright then. Lets see I pretty much just hung around the palace grounds until I was five hundred, then I began to travel to places like Rivendell and Lorien. At around nine hundred I began training to be king. A few years ago I took part in the Fellowship of the Ring in which I took the one ring of power to Mordor. That is about the most adventure I have had in my long life and trust me that is enough adventure to last a life time."  
  
"How long was the war of the Ring?"  
  
"Hum, about two or three years I think."  
  
"Ha than baby blue you know nothing of war. I have been in war since I was three, that's twenty-two years."  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Not really but hey," she shrugged. "Blue who's that he look like a MS is chasing him!?"  
  
"No I know him he is a messenger from Rivendell. Hurry we must see what he needs."  
  
"Aye, Aye captain!" she fake saluted and followed Legolas to where the messenger awaited the King.  
  
"Delro, what news do you bring from Rivendell that is of such importance?"  
  
"Ah prince Legolas it's horrid, horrid I tell you. A-." The messenger never got to finish he blacked out from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry peeps its short, well shorter than the other chapters but I got tired of writing and well this felt like a good place to end. Can you tell I like cliffys?? GOOD! Well okay first I have no clue if Legolas is 2390 years-old I guessed because my LOTR book is being borrowed by my sis and I can't have it back til she's done so boohoohoo. Anyway also please review I like reviews they're fun to read! BYE!! ^_^ 


	5. chapter five

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner I had company and I was band from the computer. Okay I know that's a really bad excuse but its really, really true also I was learning a new language which is very, very easy to learn so I now know a total of 3½ languages! YAY!  
  
It had been a week since the messenger had arrived in Mirkwood. Everyone still had no clue what the messenger wanted or what he was had to tell then of Rivendell. Legolas spent most of his time in the healing room pacing around in circles, LaSalle usually joined him; today was no exception.  
  
"Legolas would you please stop that," LaSalle asked from her set in the corner. Legolas ignored her completely and continued to pace. "LEGOLAS! For your sanity and mine do you mind not pacing," she was getting very annoyed.  
  
"LaSalle, I am very sorry if this annoys you but I am worried. What if what this messenger has to say involves life and death, we could be wasting precious time waiting for him to wake up."  
  
"Take a breath baby blue. I know this is hard for you but if you don't stop pacing right now there is only one thing that I can do and I really don't feel like shooting you. So STOP PACING AND SIT DOWN!"  
  
"Fine," he said reluctantly. He took a seat next to her and sat down. Once he was seated she rested her head on his shoulder. In the past couple of weeks they had grown much closer. Suddenly there was a stir on the bed and the messenger opened his eyes. Immediately Legolas stood up and in a few quick strides he was beside the bed.  
  
"Delro what news do you bring to Mirkwood from Rivendell?"  
  
"Evil, evil has invaded Rivendell, Lord Elrond requests help from the strong armies of Mirkwood as soon as possible," spoke the shuddering Delro.  
  
"Then we must hurry the armies," requested LaSalle.  
  
As the armies were assembled LaSalle and Legolas got ready to go to war also. She slipped on her old military uniform and Legolas wore is archers uniform.  
  
"You are not coming with us, my love."  
  
"Baby blue, baby blue, of course I'm coming with and wow my love that's a first. I like."  
  
"Fine you can come, but be careful," Legolas gave in he knew it was a loosing battle.  
  
"I could say the same for you, now lets go we ride this afternoon."  
  
They had been riding for close to two hours and General Nataku was starting to get ticked.  
  
"My god, how long have we been riding!"  
  
"My love we have only been riding for two hours."  
  
"WHAT! Two hours, aahh!"  
  
"This is nothing Rivendell is still another days ride from here."  
  
LaSalle began to cry. "*Humph* the one time I leave my dinocaps at home I need them."  
  
"Tisk, tisk, Dear General Nataku forget her techno at home. I'm thinking you mean Mirkwood cause the dinocaps go with you everywhere when you were back in 2070," came an eerie voice behind them. When LaSalle turned around she saw a sight that brought joy to her heart. Standing on the branch of a tree was Lieutenant Ike holding LaSalle's dinocaps.  
  
"AHH," squealed LaSalle as she jumped up to the tree branch and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? God am I happy to see you!"  
  
"One question at a time," the lieutenant laughed. "I'm here to see you, I got here via the old man, and I'm so happy to see you again!" The two embraced as old friends who find each other after many years do, which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"*Ahem*," coughed Legolas. "General do you mind introducing us to your friend?"  
  
"Ha, ha right," she took a breath. " Mi'atte I would like to introduce you to baby blue, aka Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Baby blue I would like you to meet my best friend in to whole earth sphere, Mia, aka Lieutenant Ike or Mi'atte."  
  
"Bonjour," smiled Mi'atte.  
  
"Um… good day lady," Legolas greeted.  
  
"Oh can you say up tight," whispered Mi'atte to LaSalle.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back, then much louder she spoke, "Well you have my dinocaps right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Well then lets teleport to Rivendell, where the battle is so Mia you'll like this they don't have any lasers."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"They aren't as technologically advanced as us different era."  
  
"Ewwww," she said with excitement, "Who rules!"  
  
"Right well since horses aren't my fav thing, seeing as this is the first time seeing a horse, I think we should teleport get us there now and we can actually win this battle."  
  
"Here, here," cheered Mia. So Mia and LaSalle set up the teleporter and stepped in along with the Mirkwood troops.  
  
"Hey Frenchy you think this is going to work, I mean with all these people?" questioned Mia.  
  
"Oh yeah it should work. They did test it on a bunch of people at one time when it first came out," responded LaSalle.  
  
"Great fun," whispered Mia, before they teleported to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey I'm thinking that I'm only going to update twice a week because well it take to much creativity to update everyday and well I have limited creativity. So I think that's what I'm to do so if I don't update everyday you know why. Rock on and P|-|34R T|-|3 L33T!! 


	6. chapter six

A/N: Bonjour, Bonjour!! okay, okay I know I know I haven't updated in um let me think like 3 weeks, but, BUT I have a really good excuse which I have been thinking up for a while now, *ahem* I would have updated sooner but you see first I had company then fanfiction.net wasn't working, then I had more company, then I went on vacation, then fanfiction.net wasn't working again so you see I couldn't update. And if you didn't buy that then my other excuse its that fanfiction.net wasn't working so I went on vacation where I visited my friend, and while I was there I had to help my friends who was have withdraws because fanfiction.net wasn't working. Well on to the story.  
  
The troops appeared right in the middle of the fray and had quite a bit of a shock when the enemy began to attack fiercely. "Oh my god!" shrieked Mia. "What in all that is good is that thing?" Mia pointed at a hideous black creature with glowing red eyes. "That my lady would be an orc. That is what we are trying to defeat," corrected a neighboring elf. "Yahoo!" cheered Mia. "This should be fun! HAHA!!" she upholstered her two laser guns and began to shot any orc that was in view. LaSalle followed suit and aimed her twin laser guns at the enemy. "Man, have I forgotten how fun being on the battlefield was," shouted LaSalle to Mia over the roar of the battle. "Yeah." "You ladies actually enjoy going in to combat?" questioned Legolas. "Well duh, baby blue. If we didn't than we wouldn't be in NADO," spoke the general. "Yeah, fighting is in our blood, we grew up fighting," added Lieutenant Ika. Just then a monstrous creature loomed above Legolas and was about to kill him when both women aimed and fired at his head, decapitating it and causing the beast to fall over in a slump. "GO US!" the two cheered and high fived each other. "You to are the strangest women I have ever met," said Legolas. "I'll take that as a complement," replied LaSalle with a smile. "Yep!" The battle continued for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. The last of the enemy was driven back at around ten o five. As the weary troops made their way back to the city of Rivendell, LaSalle looked around the crowd with a worry expression on her face. "Frenchy, girl what's with the expression? Who you looking for?" asked Mi'atte concern in her voice. "Legolas," she said flatly. "The prince I haven't seen him since we left him right after the huge mutant thingy attacked us." "I hope he's alright." "No freight he'll be okay. The boy looks tough enough." "I hope your right." "Have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that." Unfortunately the lieutenant was wrong and as they spoke Legolas was lying on a bed in the healing houses and being treated by Elrond himself. A poisoned orc blade had wounded him in his stomach. Elrond sat there by his side working feverishly to counteract the poison with his elfish healing powers. "Father, will Legolas make it through?" Arwen questioned her father. "I'm afraid I can not tell at this moment, but you must be hopeful," the elf lord reassured her. "Yes, well I shall go and find his general. Do you by chance know who Legolas put in second of command?" "No, but I'm sure if you ask one of the Mirkwood men they will know." "Thank you," she said with a bow; then left quietly through the wooden door out to the bright walkway. As she walked down the marble halls she heard a loud noise come from ahead of her, all of a sudden warriors from Mirkwood came rush passed her. Arwen grabbed one of the soldiers. "Sir what is going on?" He looked at her like she was nuts. "What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? What's going on is that General Nataku has gone ballistic. She firing her gun off in any which way and the weird thing is Lieutenant Ika is laughing, JUST LAUGHING!" he through is hand up in the air with exasperation and ran off. After hearing his words Arwen sprinted off toward the sound of the shots. When she turned the corner she saw a sight that marked horror on her face. In front of her stood a tall slim woman with long black hair, her green eyes flashed with humor and anger as she fired light out of a black gun. Behind her stood another woman with short brown hair and laughing honey eyes, she was laughing and jeering on the other woman. "STOP!" Arwen called to the two women. "Why should we?" enquired Mia. "Because I am Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond lord of this realm," she said with confidence. "Really now? That make a whole lotta difference-," Mi'atte was cut short by LaSalle. "LIEUENTANT!" she barked. "WHAT!" "SHUT UP!" "WHY!" "Cause I would like to hear what the pretty little girl has to say before I decide to fire again." "Oh is that right? Fine go on have you fun but if this takes to long I'm going off to do target practice got it?" "Fine, fine just lets hear what the lady has to say. So Arlen or whatever your name is start talking." With that the general pointed the gun about a millimeter from Arwen's head. "It's Arwen thank you very much. And I just wanted to inform you that Prince Legolas is severely wounded and that my father is treating his wounds as we speak now." LaSalle's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "What how bad is he? Where is he? When did this happen? Why the hell was I not informed earlier?" she said all in one breath. "Calm down woman the guy seemed strong let's just follow Arlee here and she'll probably lead us to him." "Its Arwen." "Right whatever get moving before I do target practice on your head!" "MIA!" "WHAT!" "SHUT UP AND FOLLOW HER!" "I'M GOING! STOP YELLING AT ME!" With that they sprinted off after Arwen to the room where Legolas was being held.  
  
A/N: first I think I read somewhere that Arwen was called Evenstar if she's not then oops! Other than that I'm innocent and I have to go before the flying monkey's from Wizard of Oz come after me. 


	7. chapter seven

A/N: HAHA I'm back and the only reason why I wrote two chapters today is because my friend FoXi threatened to send me to a Brittany Spears concert and so you can all thank her. I'll make this brief for once and that's it I'm finished I'll let you read this lovely story which you must like other wise you wouldn't be reading. Oh yeah just so you know Mi'atte and LaSalle don't like to kill people it's just that it's in their blood cuz they grew up in war and well Mi'atte is just weird and likes to cause mayhem so yeah on ward to the story.  
  
As they walked into the room LaSalle gasped and fell to the floor. In front of her lay Legolas he was wrapped like a mummy, with bandages on his head, torso, and left arm. Sitting next to him was an extremely exhausted Elrond, his face down. "Oh my." LaSalle's voice trailed off. Mia came up behind her and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "It's okay Frenchy he'll be okay. He'll make it," Mia whispered. But it was no use LaSalle had broken down. It was a first she had never cried before, well with the exception of her parent's funeral. She realized how much she had fallen for the elfin prince. All of a sudden, after hearing LaSalle cry, Legolas opened his eyes a fraction. "Hey I never knew you to be one to cry," he said weakly. LaSalle looked up and her eyes lit with fire. "You b------ what the hell do you think you're doing making me worry!" she yelled. "Me! What do you mean I'm the one on the death bed," he shot back. "Actually you aren't on your death bed. You should be fine in a few days," Elrond said calmly. "SHUT UP!" the two shouted together, than began to bicker again. "Ahhhh," Mia cooed. "Just like a married couple." She laced her fingers together and put them by her head and closed her eyes as she spoke. Both Legolas and LaSalle looked up and screamed at them all to get out. As they left Mia spoke again, "Definitely like a married couple." And with a nod she left. When the door was closed you could hear a pillow thump against the wood. "Are they okay?" questioned Arwen. "Who them? Yeah it's just their personalities they are both hot- headed morons who can't show how much they love each other even if their lives depended on it," Lieutenant Ika said mater-of-factly. "Is that a good thing?" asked Elrond. "Hm," Mia pondered. "I dunno, but if they don't kill each other than we can safely assume that it is," she said cheerfully and walked off in search of the practice fields.  
  
Back inside the room Legolas and LaSalle were having an all out verbal war. "YOU JERK!" "IDIOT" "IDIOT WHO ARE YOU CALLING AND IDIOT?" "YOU!" "OH REALLY?" "YEAH!" A/N: I never said it was a great verbal war but hey if I want to keep this rating I have a very little range of insults so bear with me. "WHY I OUGHTA-." She was cut short with his lips over hers. Instead of getting mad she actually deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. As the kiss deepened and the two were completely oblivious to the world around, they had melted into each other and the kiss, the door opened and Mi'atte snuck in. "What do we have here?" she drawled.  
  
A/N: I know its short but that just means the next chapter will be longer. ::mutters we hope:: and if it's not then its back to 4 pages only. Well I hope you like the story but please review if you want more chapters you have to review other wise I get bored with the story and just stop writing and trust me it happens, it has happened well review and have a good rest of the summer. 


	8. chater eight

A/N: hello readers this is the all mighty goddess of this story ME! I feel a great connection with this story I think it is going very well but I may just be byest because it's my story. So watch as the blood red sun sets beneath the horizon casting the glorious world in a golden hue.  
  
Mia was right out laughing and at the sight in front of her. Legolas just laid there watching the seen in front of him unfold.  
  
"OH MY GOD MIA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE??" the general screamed.  
  
"Me. I.am.just.laughing.my.butt.off," she responded through her laughs. "You little." she trailed off as she lunged at Mi'atte's throat. "Ah! Legolas get you girlfriend off me!" "I don't know I may just leave her there for a while," he said. "NOT HELPING!!" As LaSalle and Mia were wrestling Elrond and Arwen reentered the room. "Aye, Arlee help she's. going. to. kill. me." "IT'S ARWEN!!!" "I know your name I was just playing now will you help me." "Maybe but for a price." "Fine I'll do anything just get the general away from me!" "Ok," she said with a shrug and with the help of her father lifted LaSalle off of Mia. "As interesting as this is I came in here, and disrupted the smooch session because we have to go to a banquet held in our honor." "Hm, really ok we'll be out in a few, toodles,' chirped general Nataku. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At a quarter to eight Legolas and LaSalle left the room in their formal wear. Legolas wore usual dinner wear while LaSalle wore a silver dress and again no shoes. "Did they not give you any appropriate shoes to wear for tonight's banquet?" inquired Legolas. "Yes, yes they did." "An your not wearing them because they are uncomfortable?" "No they were fine." "Then prey tell why are you not wearing your shoes?" "I just didn't fell like it." "Right, well we're here lets go in." "FUN!" she cheered. When they walked in they took their seats. Mi'atte was on LaSalle's left and Arwen and Aragorn sat across from them. "Hey chica," chipped Mia, she wore a simple blue dress and, of course, no shoe. "LaSalle did you know the women here don't wear pants its absolutely horrible." "Yeah I knew." "Well why didn't you tell me." "Cause I thought you would get the hint I mean you've been here like a day now you would think you would notice that none of the women here ever wore pants." "Yeah well then you must have forgotten how easily I can get side tracked and how I really don't give much of a damn of the world around me." "Yeah I guess I must have forgotten,' LaSalle said with a shrug. "I guess it's a custom in your world not to wear shoes?" questioned Aragorn. "Nope," spoke Mia casually. "Hey Frenchy what do they do for around here." "Um I dunno I think they dance or sing or sumthing." "Really now." she trailed off with a evil grin on her face. "Uh oh I don't like that look," she drawled. "Don't be scared and come-on," Mia said as she dragged LaSalle over to the front of the room. "Ready? No? Oh well sing with me and dance. Come on I know you know the moves and the verses so don't be pollo and go!" "Fine but we're singing my song." "Fine" then they each took a deep breath and began to sing and dance a very exotic dance. Hey, I'm feeling tired  
  
My time, is gone today  
  
You flew with suicide  
  
Sometimes, that's ok  
  
Hear what others say  
  
I'm here, standing hollow  
  
Falling away from me  
  
Falling away from me Day, is here fading  
  
That's when, I would say  
  
I flew with suicide  
  
Sometimes kill the pain  
  
I can always say  
  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'  
  
Falling away from me  
  
Falling away from me Beating me down  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground  
  
Screaming so sad  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground (falling away from me)  
  
It's spinning round and round  
  
(falling away from me)  
  
It's lost and can't be found  
  
(falling away from me)  
  
It's spinning round and round  
  
(falling away from me)  
  
Slow it down Beating me down  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground  
  
Screaming so sad  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground Pressing me, they won't go away  
  
So I pray, go away Its falling away from me Beating me down  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground  
  
Screaming so sad  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Down, down  
  
Into the ground  
  
At the end of the dance and singing session LaSalle walked over to Legolas and sat down in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hello. that was a very interesting performance," he said with a bit of shock. "Yeah we're glad you liked it," spoke Mia full of perkiness. "*sigh* I forgot how fun it was to do something like that." "What? You mean clubin and showing off? Girl you really have been out of it for way to long." "What!? I have not! I have simply been doing my job. Which for up to now was running an entire fleet of MS teams and soldiers. Now I am suddenly some lady in another world, which I had no choice of being brought into all, be cause my ex felt like showing his ego. S do not tell me 'I have been out of it' because I haven't I have just been taking what this crappy life of mine had given me," said the general her tone increasing with every word until she was flat out screaming. "Ahhhhh, pipe it princess. I had to live the same life as you and you don't see me going ballistic and sacrificing my happiness, just because I had to live in the middle of some go for saken war," Lieutenant Ika was now yelling as well. "Crap! You know you have a very shitty way of stating the truth." "I know that's why you love me," she stated with a smile. All of a sudden LaSalle looked up into Legolas's eyes and said, "Well as fun as this has been and trust me it has I'm going to bed so good- night." She stood up grabbed Legolas's shirt and pulled him up with her. "Sorry baby blue you're comin' with me." "Ohhh, do I suspect what I think I do?" "Shut up now before I have to shoot you." "Oooo, I sense a bet coming on?" "No you sense me going to bed, now. Come Legolas," with that she departed bringing Legolas in tow. "Good night all," he called as he was pulled out of the room. "They are an odd couple are the not, my love?" questioned Aragorn. "That they are. That they are," answered Arwen. "Well I think I will do as Spongebob's pants and split. Adios." With that Mia also left the dining hall and went to her own room. Soon after Aragorn and Arwen followed suit and walked off to the waterfalls in the northern garden.  
  
A/N: okay the song was falling away from me by koRn. I hope you like the story and please, please, please review I boasts my self-esteem and well I have none. So help my shrink says positive comments will help so again I say REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! I thank you for read and hopefully reviewing and so does the multiple people in my head. 


	9. chapter nine

A/N: ok I just realized that I actually wrote six, SIX pages! Well this chapter is going to be more lovey dovey than usual but that's why this is under the romance section but you already know that so why am I telling you that hum that's the question of the day or is the question how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? You try saying that twelve times fast. Well enough of my rants until the end of the chapter that is.  
  
The next morning LaSalle woke up to find the strangest thing. She was all alone. Now on a normal day that wouldn't be weird but she remembered Legolas was in the room last night. She walked over to the closet got dressed in her military uniform and went towards the dinning hall. When she walked in she saw another strange sight, the only other person in the room was Mia. "Hola chica, Que pasa?" questioned Mi'atte in her native tongue of Spanish. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I woke up and Legolas was gone I walked through the hall and everyone had vanished and I come here and you're the first person I have seen all day." "Hey my day is going the same way. I can't believe it; its like the whole of Rivendell has just vanished. Vamos!" "Yeah, freaky." "What are you two still doing here?" The two women turned around and faced the new comer. In front of them stood a tall dark haired elf. "Who are you!" snapped Mia. "I apologize for my friend she apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Like she was saying we would like to know who you are and where everyone is?" "I am Rem and everyone has traveled towards the sea." "Why did they leave so suddenly?" "They had to the call of the sea has over come them with out the rings of power it's the elves turn to leave this world. Off to the undying lands for us." "Then why haven't you left?" "Aye full of questions are you. I haven't left for I was told to stay and tell you were to go." "Well don't they just think of everything," Mi'atte said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Mia shh! We want to go don't we?" "We do if there is fighting on the way." "Don't worry miss you will find your share troubles on the way." "YIPPEE!!" Mia jumped for joy. "Girl contain yourself." "Yeah, yeah but this should be fun and on we go." "Yes but you need the directions ladies," reminded Rem. "Yeah, right where are the elves headed?" "Yes you should find them if you hurry and follow the Andurin, the big white river that flows right through Rivendell." "HA thank you," shouted LaSalle as she hurriedly dragged Mia out of the room and off toward her room to get her dinocaps. When everything was packed she got out her motorcycle and hopped on. "Girl get on and get out your guns." "Oh I love the way you think." "I thought you would. And off we go," cried the general and she started the motor to the cycle.  
  
They traveled down the Andurin. About half way down Mia decided to start a conversation. "So how was your night?" "You really have to know don't you?" "Now that you ask yes, yes I do. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask the significant other?" "You wouldn't dare." "Oh wouldn't I?" "Yes actually you probably would." "Yes I would. So spill it chica." "Fine. The night was-" she was cut off by a huge orc jumping out at them. He didn't last very long because both women took out their lasers and shot the orc before his feet hit the ground. "Well that was fun," spoke Mia full of sarcasm. "You're telling me." "Yeah I am." "Ha, ha, ha." The rest of the voyage was quite and less eventful. They eventually came to the end of the river and saw a beautiful sight. Before them sat a beautiful white boat. With the sight in front of them LaSalle gassed the engine and speed to towards the sea at about 160 mph. "WAHOO!" cheered Mi'atte. As the roared into the harbor everyone in the port looked. Legolas saw them as ran over. "What are you two doing her? How did you get here so fast? What is this contraption? And please don't tell me it was YOU who made that odd noise." He pointed at Mia. "Who me? No never," she replied with a strait face. "We'll answer your questions when you tell us why everyone in Rivendell just left with out a word." "It was the call of the sea. It was our time to pass on." "What so you're dieing?" "No I am going to the undying lands." "So you're just leaving?" "Hey I don't want to get in the middle of this so I'm just going to go over there where the big white ship thing is. It's intriguing," spoke Mia with an evil glint. "Stay out of trouble," ordered LaSalle. "Aye, aye General," said Mia with a salute before she ran off. "No I'm not just leaving. Ok so yes I am leaving." "Were you going to ever actually going to say good-bye?" "I wanted to but it was so sudden and I-." She kissed him, then brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face. "You idiot you did not steal my heart just to crush it. I'm coming with." "You can't just come with." "Yes I can." She put the motorcycle back into the dinocap and stalked off after Mi'atte. She found the Lieutenant talking to some guy near the boat. "Oh, Frenchy, I'd like you to meet um him," she pointed to the man standing next to her. "Hullo lady," he said with a bow. "Bonjour," spoke General Nataku with a great formality. "He was jus telling me that he was the captain of this ship and he was sailing to the undying lands this after noon." "Wow that's great would you mind taking us along?" "I'm sorry ladies but I can only take those of the immortal race." "Well um ha it's a funny thing I'm not mortal and my friend here well she's just psycho." "You are mortal?" the shipwright questioned. "Ha, well, um not really." "Chica! What have you been holding out on me?!" "Really it's not much just I a," she then coughed a cough that sounded strangely like the word angel. "WHAT!" Mi'atte screamed everyone's head turned. "GOD MIA NOT SO DAM LOUD!" she yelled "WELL I'M SORRY BUT YOU WOULD BE SHOCKED TOO IF JUST FOUND OUT YOUR BEST FRIEND WS A FECKING ANGEL!!" the last part she screamed at the top of her lungs. "DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?" "NO!" "FIND I'LL PROVE IT!" with that she took a deep breath and the necklace at her throat began to glow a bright blue, then the blue aura engulfed her and she lifted into the sky. Silver wing spread from her back. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
  
"You bet," chirped Mia with a wide grin.  
  
A/N: I hope enjoyed the chapter it wasn't as lovey dovey as I thought it would be. Also haha she's an angel surprise, surprise. Ok so I know it's a cheesy ending but I may change it just tell me in other words REVIEW FOR MY SANITY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and good-bye. 


	10. chapter ten

A/N: people what part of REVIEW do you not understand that is with the exception like una persona. So review. Thank you the ranting has to have its end be it now or later it may all depend on the mood I am in I could go on for a mile or two but that would mean torture for you so my minds made up and the agony is over just your luck but grant the wish of a psycho one and review as much as you can hon. Caio!  
  
The two women then boarded the silver ship. Suddenly LaSalle was encircled y a strong pair of arms. "Um did you forget to tell me something, love?" said the voice behind her. "Oh so we're back to love thing are we I dunno if I've forgiven you yet." she drawled. "Oh give me a barf bag quick!" shrieked Mia. "Okay what is your problem, No I mean what isn't your problem?" asked LaSalle. "Hardy har har. You are o funny I forgot to laugh," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "No I mean come on you two are the perfect couple and you are breaking up just because he forgot to say goodbye when he suddenly left to travel across the sea to never see you again when your relationship was just getting good. And even though he begs and begs and begs you still don't forgive it's a shame you two are such incompetent morons. "You really have a great way of stating the obvious," voiced LaSalle. "I know so while you two are getting back together, and I know you are or at least will, I will go and talk to the twins." With that she left in search of Elrond's twins.  
  
"So care to elaborate on the angel thing?" "Um ha, ha, ha yeah. Um Legolas I have something to um tell ya I'm an angel. Sorta immortal can live forever kinda thing." "Really now that's great!" he exclaimed. "Yeah I guess it is."  
  
A few months after they arrived at the undying lands Legolas and LaSalle were married. Their lives were perfect for years. In two years after their marriage LaSalle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Calica. The family lived happily for many years. But soon Mi'atte felt the call of war and decided to go home. "Well mi amiga, I will miss you," Mia said hugging her best friend tightly. "Oh and who could forget the dashing Princey ciao man I'll miss ya. And my little angel," she spoke patting Calica on the head. "You I ill miss the most you are such I little warrior." "Um, aunty Mia I was going to ask you something" "Yeah kiddo what is it?" "Can I come with you to the colonies?" "Um. Frenchy, Princey what do you say? Can she? Please!" "I don't see why not. Baby blue any objections?"  
  
"No I guess not," he said regretfully. "But with one condition." "What that?" questioned Mia. "That you guard her with your life!" "Whoa dude okay okay," she said holding he hands in the air. "Well bye mommy bye daddy!" with that Mia and Calica waved their good byes and disappeared in a blue aura. As soon as they were out of sight LaSalle broke down and collapsed into Legolas's arms.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: that is the end of the story it is no more. But there maybe a sequel if IF I get um 20 reviews so at the end of the story review even if it is just to say hi and I like your story or just to say here I am reviewing. So REVIEW, FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
